Back Again
by nomuerta
Summary: This is the sequel to Lifes Hard. Chapter five up after AGES! Not very long though sorry
1. Chapter one

BACK AGAIN  
  
Summary: Sequel to life is hard A/n: This is when Kadee is grown up and another romance occurs.  
  
Chapter one  
  
You remember the other story I wrote? Well I am going to write another. I am not seventeen anymore though, I am nineteen and I really missed the young Soda, Pony, Johnny and Two-Bit. I will tell you of my tale right from the start.  
  
I walked back into the laboratory and then walked into the machine that I had been forced into two years ago.  
  
"Send me back!" I called and the men looked at their 'leader'. The man nodded and soon I was lying in front of the Curtis's house, exactly two years ago. I looked up to see Soda staring down at me with a strange expression on his face. I got up from the ground and realised that it was just after the funeral.  
  
"I can explain everything," I said. Soda nodded and then followed me into the house. Once we were inside I explained everything and how I was now nineteen. Once I stopped the guys all looked at me surprised and shocked.  
  
"So you are from the year 2002?" Soda asked. I nodded and then I grabbed my bag of clothes and pulled out some pants that would have never been made in the early 1960's and I then pulled out my Queen of the Damned album (tape and CD) and showed them the 2002 sign.  
  
"That explains a lot!" Ponyboy suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Yes it does, I know. Now where is my key to my place?"  
  
"You know you are as old as Darry now"  
  
"One year younger actually" Darry pointed out to Soda. I grinned and then saw my key on the tv. I grabbed it,  
  
"I will be back" I looked around and smiled, "It is good to be back"  
  
A/n: You like it so far? Lol..although it isn't much to go on! 


	2. Chapter two

BACK AGAIN  
  
Summary: Sequel to life is hard A/n: This is when Kadee is grown up and another romance occurs.  
  
Chapter two  
  
I placed my clothes and items into my old house and then I went back next door. I brought with me my CD player and a couple of CD's. I plugged in the CD player and then I placed my Queen of the Damned soundtrack on. The guys looked at me strangely,  
  
"It is a CD player and this is my favourite CD" I explained as I sat down on the couch. I played cards with Soda and the other guys listened to the music, fascinated.  
  
"Hey who wants to do the shopping with me?" Darry asked suddenly, standing up. Since no one offered I did,  
  
"I will! Just as long as I get an ice block" I joked. Darry rolled his eyes and walked out.  
  
"He didn't get it did he? I didn't think so" I followed Darry out the door and down to the supermarket.  
  
"Kadee, you do have to remember that Dally just died here," Darry said as we walked around with the shopping cart. My stomach lurched,  
  
"I know he did. Have I been too cheerful? Should I stop?"  
  
"No no! Everyone was very upset when they saw that you were missing too. You shouldn't have just left like that without saying anything"  
  
"How could have I stayed? My life here had no meaning anymore and I knew you would all try to stop me if I said I had to go. You can't blame me" I frowned, I did not want to talk about this anymore, I wanted the subject to change. Darry obviously got the idea because he stayed silent after that. When we arrived back instead of going to the Curtis's place I went into mine and that is where I stayed for the rest of the night.  
  
I awoke to the buzz of my alarm clock. I groaned and turned my clock off. I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the shower. I emerged wearing black cargo pants and a black sleeveless top. I pulled on my sneakers and then walked over to the Curtis's house.  
  
"Hey Kadee! What happened to you last night?"  
  
"I got tired and I wanted to go to sleep"  
  
"At six o'clock?" Two-Bit questioned. I nodded and grinned.  
  
"Well we had fun with your CD player. I like Disturbed the most" Soda announced from the kitchen.  
  
"What about Queen of the Damned!?! How dare you! Although Disturbed is my second favourite! Gee!" I smiled and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Where's Darry?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Oh. We were just talking about you"  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
"Where's Darry" I replied smiling. Darry couldn't help but grin.  
  
"You cheated! Look! There's an ace up your sleeve!" Steve exclaimed as he pulled out an ace from Sodas sleeve. I laughed so hard then.  
  
"You are a bit slow, Steve!" I had to control myself. I stood up,  
  
"I'm going to ze park ok! Have fun with your cheating!" I grinned and then walked out of the house. I am not sure that this was a good idea. I walked to the park and sat on the table that Dally and I had our first kiss. I smiled remembering the memory and then my eyes started to water, I really missed Dally. I looked at the ring that was on my middle finger. Dally had given it to me after our first kiss. I had not taken it off for two years and I still treasured it. Suddenly tears fell down my cheeks and my body started to shake with sobs. I missed Dally so much and I wanted him back bad.  
  
"Kadee? Oh Kadee what's wrong?" It was Darry.  
  
"I want Dally back," I said sobbing into his chest.  
  
"Let me get this right before we continue. You have had two years to recover but you still haven't?" I nodded slowly and held Darry tightly.  
  
"Why did he do it? He could be here now! I could be fine! He said he loved me! If he really loved me why would he leave"  
  
"I don't think anyone could have survived that. Come on, Kadee, cheer up! Be like you were about ten minutes ago" I calmed down a little,  
  
"Come on, let's get you home"  
  
"No! I want to stay here, please. I'll be ok, just go back home and don't worry about me. I'll be fine when I come back"  
  
"Are you sure?" I nodded. Darry reluctantly let go of me and walked away. I went over to the fountain and sat on the edge. I looked at my own reflection.  
  
"My my what do we have here? Its Dally's broad! What's your name you cutie?" I turned to see a greasy looking guy.  
  
"None of your business!" I replied shortly.  
  
"Well now since Dally is out of the way-" I punched his nose,  
  
"Don't you even think of it you hood! Don't you even think of Dally as out of the way! You have no respect and it sickens me! You will never have a chance with me but maybe Sylvia would want you!" The guy looked at me angrily, trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose,  
  
"You broke my nose you bitch!"  
  
"Oh go to hell where you belong!" I shouted at him. Suddenly his two friends had their hands on the back of my head and were holding my head under water. I tried to kick out at them but they were out of reach. My head was lifted out of the water and the first boy grinned evilly,  
  
"No, I don't want her dead, I just want her" I suddenly realised what he meant by that. I tried to scream but one guy had already stuffed my mouth with cloth and I was getting forced to the ground. I struggled but I was no match for these guys. The guy was tracing his finger along the nape of my neck when he was thrown off me and the other two guys ran to the boy's side. I took the cloth out of my mouth and lay there panting and shaking. I was lifted to my feet and Soda looked at me,  
  
"Are you ok? Did they do anything to you?"  
  
"We were going to until you came along!" The boy shouted from the ground.  
  
"Shut up Tim!" Steve growled.  
  
"They didn't do anything to me" I felt very weak suddenly and black spots passed in front of my eyes until finally it became just one big black screen.  
  
A/n: Please review.I'm begging you!! 


	3. Chapter three

BACK AGAIN  
  
Summary: Sequel to life is hard A/n: This is when Kadee is grown up and another romance occurs.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Once the blackness I opened my eyes to find I was lying on the Curtis's couch covered in a thin, deep red blanket. I glanced out the window to see it was dark. The house was quiet so I guessed that it was either late at night or very early in the morning. I glanced at the clock to see it was nearly one in the morning. I saw a slight movement in the corner where the white chair usually was. I squinted and after about five minutes I noticed it was Two-Bit slumped in the chair. *Shouldn't he be home? What is he doing here?* Then suddenly everything came rushing back. I clutched the blanket close to me, thinking that maybe Tim somehow found his way into the house. *The door is always unlocked isn't it? What if he comes in?* Silently I pulled the blanket off me and crept over to the door, locking it. When I came back I could see that Two-Bit was awake,  
  
"Kadee? What is wrong? Did you just lock the door?"  
  
"What if Tim comes in" I looked at him and sank down on to the couch. "I know I am a baby but I just can not stand thinking that he could come running in any moment now and do things that I don't even want to think about" I shuddered and Two-Bit sat down next to me.  
  
"He would not be that stupid. Don't worry about it, Kadee, me and the gang'll help you! We will protect you. You ain't no baby either, you're just scared of him like most normal people would be" Two-Bit grinned and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Why aren't you at home? You didn't have to stay here" Did he just blush? It was hard to tell in the moonlight.  
  
"I want to make sure my precious Kadee felt alright" I smiled and looked down at the ground,  
  
"Well I am alright. Why don't you sleep on the couch, I am not very tired" I stood up and crossed over to the kitchen. Two-Bit followed. I rolled my eyes at him and then smiled,  
  
"I said you could have the couch, I am not very tired"  
  
"Well you need someone to keep you company" I lifted my eyebrows but shrugged and sat down at the table.  
  
"Do you want the lights on?" Two-Bit questioned.  
  
"Nah, I like the inky darkness, it is comforting" Two-Bit sat next to me and slung an arm around my shoulder and held me close.  
  
"Why do us girls have to be forced to do things we do not like? Why is it the guys who dominate the world? My foster mother used to run around after my foster father like a puppy dog. They were never happy, I had never seen them kiss, not even hold hands. They just stayed together because it seemed like the right thing to do and plus my foster dad wanted everything handed to him on a silver platter and when he didn't get obeyed then out would come the whip. Why can't both sides be treated the same?"  
  
"I don't know, baby. Come on, lets go out, you need to get your feelings out and it is kind of hot in here since it is summer" I nodded and followed Two-Bit out into the humid air.  
  
"So you have picked up my girl have you Two-Bit" The very blood in me froze. I recognised that voice. Slowly I turned around to come face to face with Tim.  
  
"Get lost, Tim!" Two-Bit growled obviously sensing my fear, it was probably emanating off me like a bad smell.  
  
"What are you doing with my girl?"  
  
"She isn't yours, she's mine now"  
  
"What? Go on prove it then!" Two-Bit turned to me and then he lowered his head and kissed me. I had to stop myself from pushing away from him and running away. I wanted to get Tim to leave me alone but the way that Two-Bit showed him was not a good tactic. Tim backed off and once he was out of hearing range I turned to Two-Bit,  
  
"Why did you do that!?!" I yelled.  
  
"It was to keep Tim away from you!"  
  
"There could have been another way! I hate you!" I screamed and ran back to the Curtis's ignoring the weakness that I felt again. I made it to the Curtis's without fainting. I opened up the door wide and lay down on the couch, slipping off my shoes. I closed my eyes and waited for the dizzy spell to pass. *Why did he have to go do that? He must have known that I still hadn't let go of Dally. He could have thought up of a better way to get Tim to back off but he didn't* Suddenly I realised what I had said to him. I felt really guilty and I wanted to apologise but I had no idea where he would be now. I glanced at the clock to see it was two now. I climbed under the blanket and closed my eyes, slowing drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
  
A/N: I know it's a bit short.Thanks reviewers! Please people who read this.please review.please 


	4. Chapter four

BACK AGAIN  
  
Summary: Sequel to life is hard A/n: This is when Kadee is grown up and another romance occurs.  
  
Chapter four  
  
I woke with a start. The house was silent but outside the sun was shining brightly. I groggily walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. I opened the door to find two guys right in front of me. I tried to scream but one of the guys stuffed a piece of cloth into my mouth. I was pushed into the lounge. I found Tim there, smirking. I was pushed roughly onto the couch and Tim climbed onto me.  
  
"KADEE!" I sat bolt upright, screaming. I then realised where I was and stopped instantly. I saw Soda looking at me with concern. I then realised it was all a nightmare. I sighed in relief,  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Soda, did I wake you?"  
  
"You woke us all with your screaming!" I was startled to see Pony by the door. I looked at the clock to see it was 8:14 on a Saturday.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just having a bad nightmare"  
  
"About what?" Soda asked curiously.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat" I replied, not wanting to tell him what I dreamt about.  
  
"I wondered what killed Taffy" Soda replied, cheekily. I made a face and then stood up, rubbing my eyes,  
  
"You can all go to bed if you want," I said looking at Pony, Soda and Darry.  
  
"Nah I ain't, I can't get to sleep after being woken up" Pony said making his way over to the kitchen. I smiled at him,  
  
"Well I'm going home ok, see you in about half an hour? If Two-Bit comes, don't let him go away, I need to talk to him"  
  
"Ok sure" Soda asked a little curiously. I smiled and opened my mouth to talk but Soda cut me off,  
  
"I know how Taffy died!" I grinned and walked out of the house. I unlocked my front door and went into my bedroom. I grabbed some grey baggy pants and a silky black top. I went to the shower and came out my hair dripping onto the ground and my dirty clothes in my hand. I walked over to the washing basin and started to wash my clothes. I heard my door open and I froze.  
  
"Kadee?" Two-Bit called out a little uncertainly. I sighed with relief,  
  
"To your left!" I called back. Two-Bit walked into the washing room and half smiled at me,  
  
"Soda told me that you wanted to talk to me, was that true?"  
  
"Yes it was. I just have to say that I am really sorry about last night, I was just scared. I really meant to thank you not scream at you. Let's just hope that Tim will stay away from me"  
  
"Yeah, want a hand with that?"  
  
"Nah, just finished" I smiled and pulled the plug out of the basin and left the clothes to drain off. "Come on, I've got some chips with me, let's take it over to the Curtis's and listen to my CD's" Two-Bit shrugged,  
  
"Just as long as you're not angry at me"  
  
"Hey I never was and I never could be" I smiled and then walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed a pack of chips and together we walked over to the Curtis's.  
  
"Knock knock" I said walking into the Curtis's lounge and throwing the chips onto the table.  
  
"Hey Kadee and Two-Bit, oh how nice of you to bring chips" Soda grinned and then opened the bag of chips and started eating. I walked over to my CD player and placed my Sevendust soundtrack and sat around for about two hours just listening to music and eating chips.  
  
"You know this album gets me into poetic moods" I rummaged through my back and produced a thick book. I cleared my throat,  
  
"I ignore the pain I feel,  
  
But it is growing ever more  
  
I have sudden urges to grab a knife and drag it along my arm,  
  
You have caused all of this.  
  
I ignore you as you taunt and tease  
  
I turn away but it hurts me deeply  
  
I ignore it all though  
  
That is the way I live  
  
I can not ignore the pain anymore  
  
I have got an urge again  
  
I grab the kitchen knife  
  
And drag it along my main veins  
  
Slowly I die in my own blood  
  
I bet you won't tease anymore people  
  
When I lie dead on my kitchen floor  
  
And your name is written on the suicide note  
  
That is drenched in blood, next to me" (A/N: I am listening to the Sevendust album and I just made that up.I can't do rhyming poems, sorry!)  
  
"Wow, that was.different" Two-Bit commented. Soda looked at me concerned,  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" I laughed,  
  
"I'm fine, it doesn't reflect on how I feel" Although as I said this, I wondered if that was true.  
  
"Read us another one!" Pony said, obviously he liked them. I smiled,  
  
"This one is when Dally died," I said a little sadly. I started to read out the poem,  
  
"I was the cause of your death  
  
If only I hadn't felt sorry for myself  
  
You would be here  
  
Laughing and loving with me  
  
I saw you get shot  
  
I was there  
  
You didn't want to give up  
  
If only you didn't love me so much  
  
I should have never fallen in love with you  
  
I was only trouble  
  
I only caused your downfall  
  
You loved me too much  
  
Why did you leave me?  
  
You promised you wouldn't I wish you were here with me  
  
I love you too much to let go  
  
Why did you leave me?" I was crying by the end of the poem. I quickly went outside and sat down on the porch. I would never let Dally go, he would always be in my heart. Oh Dally why did I love you so much?  
  
A/N: All the poems here are copyright and I made them myself =D Please review 


	5. Chpater five

BACK AGAIN  
  
Summary: Sequel to life is hard A/n: This is when Kadee is grown up and another romance occurs.  
  
Chapter five  
  
After about ten minutes I heard someone step onto the porch and sit next to me.  
  
"Well it was a nice poem" I heard Two-Bit say. I wiped away my tears and smiled slightly,  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a bawl baby. I just suppose I'm not over it yet"  
  
"Hey, we're all here for you. No matter what" I nodded and looked up at the sky. It was cloudless and the sun was shining brightly.  
  
"It's a beautiful day, why don't we all go for a walk?" I asked. Two-Bit grinned and then nodded,  
  
"I'll go ask who else wants to come" I stood up and waited for the others to come out. Only Johnny and Pony wanted to come, the others had jobs to do, apparently.  
  
"Hey" I said to Johnny and Pony. They both nodded at me before we started on our walk. Pony and Johnny were pretty quiet, and I suppose I was too, because my mind was on other things. Two-Bit seemed to be doing all the talking and he didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
When Two-Bit was through the middle of telling an almost funny joke, Tim and a couple of his friends came around the corner. I stepped behind Two-Bit slightly, scared of Tim. Two-Bit noticed this, so his face turned serious as Tim neared. We kept on walking but just as we thought Tim would pass peacefully, he pushed me onto the ground and laughed. Pony helped me up while Two-Bit said a few choice words to Tim.  
  
"Come on, let's go" I muttered, walking away from Tim.  
  
"Yeah walk away! Maybe this time you can get Two-Bit killed!" I stopped in my tracks and Tim took this as a cue to carry on. "We all know that you have Two-Bit next on your list, you stupid slut! We also know that everything you love will wither away or die! Dally deserved better!" My anger started to rise in myself as I walked back towards Tim.  
  
"How dare you!?! You don't know what the fuck you are talking about and if you don't shut your fucken face right now I'm going to break your nose. That's not a threat either, that's a promise!" Tim grinned at me, thinking it wasn't possible. Of course, he had never seen me really angry.  
  
"Dally deserved-" Tim couldn't finish because I punched his nose, hearing a sickening crunch as it broke. His nose started to bleed and now it was his time to be angry.  
  
"I told you it was a promise," I said surprisingly calmly. I then took off at a run, with Tim right after me.  
  
"You're going to pay for that! You fucken slut!" I was just about at the park when Tim caught up with me. He tackled me to the ground and was about to pound the shit out of me, when I screamed as loud as I could. Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony all managed to get him off me, before he could pound the shit out of me.  
  
"Guys, get him away from her!" Two-Bit said, pushing Tim towards his two friends who quickly dragged him away. Two-Bit knelt next to me,  
  
"Are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head, wanting to lie down forever.  
  
"Why did he have to say that?" I asked, rolling onto my side before sitting up.  
  
"Because he is a shit stirrer. Come on, let's go home" He helped me up to my feet and started walking me home.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your guys walk"  
  
"Hey it's fine" Ponyboy said smiling and Johnny nodded. I smiled. I was so glad to have friends as nice as my ones.  
  
A/n: Yup that's all.I know it's short! Sorry! Please R&R! 


End file.
